


Her Hoodie

by FandomFangirl718



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Like a good neighbor watchers are there, One Shot, Stealing gf's hoodie, adorable in my opinion, but not really, gay all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl718/pseuds/FandomFangirl718
Summary: When girl MC stumbles upon Estelas hoodie...





	Her Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> From female MC point of view, hope you enjoy this little one shot :)

Did Diego's gayness rub off on me? I think to myself as I'm trying to clear my head of thoughts and focus on the current situation. But seriously can gayness be contagious? I mean that wouldn't exactly be a horrible thing.   
You cant seem to ignore it, it keeps coming into your head, in your dreams, you dream of her.   
Your drawn to the danger, to her piercing gaze, you've been that way ever since the beginning. And damn now she's making you question your sexuality. You've grown close to her but then again you've gotten to know everyone else your trapped with on the island, but she is a mystery all together that you've only scraped the surface of. No matter how big of a mystery she can be You know enough about Estela Montoya to know that this is a death wish.  
You stand in a larger room located in a far low corner of the celestial, the room was a suite and it was hidden away in a secret passage, the only way you found it was when you followed Estela without her knowing, something you rarely ever do because She's obviously a private person, but curiosity over took you. So you followed until you ended up in this room having a conversation with yourself over the item that was a few feet away from you. Her Hoodie. Estela's little blue hoodie that you now wonder what it feels like on.   
No, stop it! You know if Estela finds you with HER hoodie she'll shank you.   
I survey the room, looking around for her, she wouldn't just leave her hoodie here, maybe it's a trap, maybe she knows I followed her here. I glance back at the hoodie. I stare at it for awhile taking one glance around the room again before snatching up the hoodie off the floor. I put it on slowly as I listen for anyone coming. My mind goes blank once it was completely put on.   
God it's so soft. I wrap my arms around my waist and hug myself, feeling up my arms and putting my hands in the hoodies pockets, nuzzling deeper into the clothing. And of course it smells amazing, like a lavender sent. Way to get a whole other level of creepy. I then giggle to myself, way to get this excited over a hoodie that's not even mine. Makes me feel like a goddess with it on.

"So that's were my hoodie went.."

Her voice was heard across the room as my back was turned to her, I turned slowly as she approach me. I give her a sheepish smile that I can't help just like the blush forming on my cheeks. She wore her normal look, her white tank top and gens that looked somewhat wet, and some steam came off her tan skin indicating she had just got out of a hot shower, she threw the towel that she was drying her dark hair with to the side.  
"I'm sorry I took it! It was.. Just you know.. Lying there and I couldn't find you so I uh.."   
"Put it on.." Estela had a sincere smile on her face with a raised brow, she didn't seem mad.   
"Y..ya.." I blushed deeply while laughing awkwardly. Estela's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she reacted in a way I would have never predicted. She took all my blond hair and gently draped it across my right shoulder, she then propped the hood over my head.  
"Well it looks good on you.." she said in a whisper, Her dark brown eyes locked on mine as She leaned closer to me.   
"Well.... It looks hotter on you.."  
Now that deepened Estela's blush. She looked like she was trying to be serious at this point, like she usually would when things with me and her got to close now and then, I feel her putting up walls so that I can't reach her, and that nothing distracts her from her true purpose here, it makes me sad to watch happened. But this time was different, the smile on her face remained when she rolled her eyes. She blushed a Scarlet before quickly pecking me on the cheek, that was enough to make my heart backflip and my mind go blank. She smiled and turned her back to me, bending over and picking up the towel on the grown on her way out.  
"You better give me back my hoodie later, or the others will think I'm out of character." She said before leaving. And There I am in the middle of the room still stunned on what just happened, as my flustered expression went down and I could finally breath, I put my hands in the hoodie pockets and head towards the door. This all happened because of a hoodie,   
her hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you loved this fic like I did ;)


End file.
